Halloween Panic
by Tri-Spira
Summary: A short chapter series. Three chapters, KetchupShipping JennaPiers . Halloween is around the corner, and Jenna drags Piers to the costume store to find a costume for him and to help her find her own... K for romance. I do not own any characters or candy.
1. Piers' Costume

"You know..."

Piers looked up from the chair where he had been reading a book on Lemurians, correcting the 'facts' that were really false. "Yes?"

It was Jenna whose face he was looking straight up into, and she was grinning brightly, her arms crossed over the back of the chair which he was leaning back into.

"It's two days until halloween." She grinned. "Let's go pick out a costume for you!"

Piers groaned. "Why?"

"Well, so you can go get candy," Jenna said. "And it would be pretty fun, too...! I mean, even though you're a Mercury Adept, we're friends, right?"

"Right. But what's the point of a holiday... like this?" Piers asked, still gazing up into Jenna's face. She snorted, then sighed and walked around the chair, and grabbed Piers's arm, dragging him to a store in town.

The group was staying in Lemuria, where Piers was now allowed to go. He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's Halloween, anyway, when we're in Lemuria?" he asked Jenna.

She grinned. "I have my ways," she commented. "Anyway, Issac is already going around and telling the Lemurians about Halloween; I'm sure a lot of them don't know of it. Heck, you didn't know of it until you came to Vale and that was just a while ago."

It certainly was; they'd had to go to Vale about a month ago. The Valeans had already been looking for Halloween supplies. It was just three days ago that they had arrived in Lemuria, and Jenna had been uncertain about coming, but she'd adapted.

"Anyway, I'll help you pick out your costume today," Jenna commented as she entered a store that Ivan and Sheba had set up, with help from Lemurians and Mia.

"And tomorrow..." "Tomorrow? What tomorrow?" Piers tenatively asked.

"Tomorrow, you'll help me pick out mine, okay?" Jenna was grinning as they came to the costumes selection, and Sheba was hiding behind a costume, watching the two. Piers was aware of the Jupiter Adept's presence, but was sure Jenna either hadn't noticed or was ignoring her.

"Piers," Jenna said softly, glancing at some costumes, "Do you want to be a prince, or... How the heck did they get Alex's clothes?!"

"Oh, we sewed those," Sheba commented as she finally came out of hiding.

Jenna looked surprised, so now Piers was sure that she hadn't noticed Sheba hiding.

"Anyway," Sheba said, grinning hugely. "I already decided what I'm going to be for halloween, and I for--er, I mean, helped Ivan decide on his outfit."

The Jupiter Adept was still grinning. "But shall I help you find him an outfit?"

"Please, stop talking about me as if I am a dog or an item," Piers said with a slightly tired sigh.

"Sorry," Sheba exclaimed. Jenna grinned, then glanced at the costumes. "But Piers, what do you like to wear? Other than you're wearing now?" the Mars Adept asked, looking at the costumes with such interest that Piers was surprised.

"Well, maybe I'll dress up like Alex," Piers muttered. "Though the others might mistake me for him... We do have rather close hair color, after all." "Yeah, but your faces and your eyes are different," Jenna pointed out. "Okay, we'll take the Alex costume!" She grinned hugely.

Then Sheba nodded, and glanced at them. "Are you going to decide on Jenna's costume today?" "Nope, tomorrow!" Jenna was still grinning. "Anyway, what are you going as on Halloween, Sheba?" "You'll see." "And Ivan?" "You'll see." And..." "You'll see; everyone wants their costumes to be surprises.


	2. Jenna's Costume

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters, or the Golden Sun Series, or any of the candies mentioned.

"Piers," Jenna screamed. He immediately shot out of bed. Unluckily, he liked sleeping in just his Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus Djinn-pattern briefs.

"What?!" Piers called, concerned.

"Get dressed," Jenna called. She was currently over at the bed, pulling on a shirt; she'd already pulled on her skirt.

Piers scowled, then turned and began pulling on the many layers he wore. His boots, his cape, his shorts, his headband(which Jenna had once almost burnt), and the other layers.

Jenna wore many layers as well, and when he looked over, she was just finishing pulling on her vest.

She glanced back at him, and grinned widely. "Well, c'mon!" she said, now grabbing his arm and dragging him to the store they'd been to yesterday. Piers remembered.

She had told him to come help her pick out her costume for Halloween, which was tomorrow... And Piers frowned.

Well... This might be fun.

Piers shrugged, and let himself be led(rather like a dog, he thought) along.

"Okay, so what do you think I should be for Halloween?" Jenna asked curiously.

All she got for a reponse was a mute shrug from Piers.

"Well, I guess you have a point... Oh, hello, Ivan!" Jenna waved at Ivan, who waved back, grinning. "So you're here instead of Sheba?"

"Yup. She had to go fix up her costume," Ivan commented with a quite sure nod.

"Oh? Well, okay." Jenna grinned, then went through the costumes, dragging Piers along.

She would comment on costumes every once in a while, and Piers would either shake his head or just nod; he didn't feel very talkative today.

Finally, she found a costume she seemed to like. Piers didn't like it a lot, though; it was a little unlike her. It was a witch costume, and Piers coughed. "How about," he said sheepishly, "A princess costume, instead?"

"A princess...?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Well, alright. Hey, Ivan! Have you got any crowns in here?"

Piers grinned; he was now looking forward to seeing Jenna dressed up much more fancy than usual.

Jenna soon chose a light blue dress(which was amazing to him, but she apparently wanted to match his Alex costume) that went down to her ankles and began at her neck, with sleeves. Apparently, Halloween was always cold.

In Lemuria, it did get cold, too. He could see why she would want to stay warm, but was there really any need since she was a Mars Adept?

Piers shrugged, and followed Jenna out of the store, carrying her dress and crown. Her crown was inlaid with some blue gems, while Piers himself was going to wear a very Alex-like outfit. He shuddered; he really didn't want to face Felix's sword, OR Garet's ax.

And if anyone teased or taunted him about carrying Jenna's dress for her... Well, let's say they were going to have to take over three days to defrost, even with help from Garet. They wouldn't be crazy enough to let the pyromaniac female defrost them, after all; that would be stupid.

Piers sighed when they got to the inn, and slumped down. Thank goodness. He glanced at Jenna, who was currently fussing around about candy and who would stay behind to hand out the candy. "And don't you dare offer to stay behind; you're coming with me," Jenna said just when Piers thought of raising his hand.

He groaned, then sighed. "You just want to show me around in that Alex outfit, don't you?" "Well, I'm sure you'll look very nice with your hair out of that ponytail thing...!" "Well, it's classical Lemurian fashion," Piers muttered.

"Yeah, yeah... Day after tomorrow, you can put it back in that ponytail, okay?" Jenna replied, rolling her eyes as she dumped a large bag of Tootsie Rolls, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Snickers into a large bowl.

Piers blinked, then got up from the chair, walking over to grab a Peanut Butter Cup. "If I'm going to get some candies I like, then it won't be very bad, in fact..." But he winced as Jenna slapped his hand away. "Those are for the others. I'm going to ask Felix to stay home." She grinned.

"But I bet he'll have fun scaring kids tomorrow." Piers raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, quite sure he didn't want to know what costume Jenna had picked for her poor brother.


	3. Everyone Else's Costumes

Disclaimer: I do not own any candies, characters, movies, or games mentioned, or Golden Sun.

Piers yawned loudly as he felt a prod, then heard an impatient sound.

"Mm? Jenna, leave me alo--" he began, but his jaw dropped as he saw her.

She was already wearing her princess dress, and was wearing high-heels, but seemed as if she didn't like the light blue high-heels.

She was tapping one foot impatiently, and her crown was set on her auburn hair. "Piers," she pleaded, "please get in your Alex costume...!"

"Okay," was all Piers managed to say, then the breathtaking girl left the room, closing the door behind him. Piers blinked, then finally closed his mouth and got out of bed, yawning loudly.

He glanced at his outfit, which was on a chair next to his bed. He sighed.

He better not get teased or killed for this... Gulping, the Mercury Adept began pulling on the pants, then the boots. And now he began on the shirt and cape. He groaned, then finally took his hair out of its 'ponytail,' as the Mars Adept who had left a while ago had dubbed it the day before.

Then he pulled on the gloves, and finally grumbled as he left, coming to face a woman with blue hair in a nurse's outfit. But something seemed familair about her...

"Mia?!" "Oh, uh, there you are." She was grinning sheepishly. She had a long white skirt that went down past her knees(but not as long as Jenna's dress), a white shirt on, and a Nurse's Cap on. It went pretty well with her, actually; she was often the healer in the group.

She was wearing nurse's slippers as well, but looked uncomfortable. "I'm waiting for Issac," she added to Piers once noticing his concerned gaze. "And you look like... Well, Alex."

"That's to be expected," Piers sighed. "I just hope Garet and Felix won't beat me up for it, or Issac..."

"Y-Yes, I can see why they would," Mia said darkly, then sighed. "Issac, are you ready?" she mumbled to the door behind her. "Almost!" Issac called.

Piers then made his way down the stairs, looking for the blue-clad Mars Adept. He really hadn't expected her to wear blue--ah, there Jenna was.

She was standing next to Garet and Felix, looking uncomfortable. Garet was dressed up like... Well, Dullahan. He'd managed to fix up armor so that his head seemed to be missing, but there were two holes in the torso so that he could see out. Interesting idea.

Piers smirked, then walked over to Jenna, noting Felix's outfit.

Poor guy. He was dressed up in a full-dragon suit, muttering about having to pretend to spit flames. "You know," Felix said to Jenna, "You should've been the dragon; you're more like one than I am!"

"Shut up!" Jenna snapped at Felix, and glared at him. "See what he means?" Garet whispered to Piers, but unluckily, his voice echoed through the suit of armor he wore.

Jenna growled, and glared at Garet. Garet groaned, then took a step backwards.

Then Ivan and Sheba appeared. Ivan was dressed up like Thor, which he was glad of since it made him look impressive, with a large hammer in one hand and his strange hat on. "Hear me, you mortals," he roared in a pretty convincing voice, "Kneel before your Wind God!" He wore a wig, though, to convince the others that he actually had that long hair.

"Hm? You've got a good costume, but where's Sheba?" Over here," she called. She was dressed up in light green clothes, and wore a long dark green wig. "I'm Atalanta!"

"Aw," Jenna whined. "I wish I'd thought to dress up as something as amazing as you guys!"

"Like..." Ivan grinned, "...Nereid?" "Shut up," Jenna muttered, irritated.

"Nereid? But you'd make a beautiful Nereid," Piers commented to Jenna, grinning. "Or a good Tiamet," Felix input. "Shh!" Jenna snapped at Felix.

"Yeah, be quiet," Garet agreed, likely only so that she wouldn't melt his armor.

"Now, kneel down before your Wind Goddess," Sheba called, and at a glare from Ivan, she added, "And your Wind God!"

"Yeah, just go ahead and cast Shine Plasma on me," Jenna challenged them, "if you can!"

"Fine!" Sheba then raised her staff to, but she forgot she didn't have it. She sighed, then frowned.

"Well, Issac's finally done," Mia commented as she came into the crowd, grinning.

Issac then walked down the stairs, looking incredibly proud. Everyone looked confused, though.

"Can't you tell?" Issac whined, turning around and letting his cape fly into the air.

"No," Piers said honestly. Jenna nodded, agreeing with the Mercury Adept who had just spoken.

Mia giggled, then said, "Well, he's dressed up like Zagan." Then Piers saw it. Issac was wearing a strange mane around his head(which he suspected was his hair, actually, but just styled like that). He was barechested, and wore pants made from fake animal fur.

Out the back of his pants was a tail of fake horse hair, and his feet were hoof-shaped shoes.

"That's a good costume," Piers said honestly. "Thanks," Issac said with a grin.

Then they began swarming to Lemuria, looking for candies.

Felix tried to sneak out, too, but failed. He did hit Piers for dressing up like Alex, though.

But the rest of the evening was enjoyable for Piers, though; so much candy.

For the rest of the night, he'd been lying in bed, groaning in pain. It'd been nice to get awestruck looks from Lemurians, though, like their fire had been rekindled and they had got the will to live in Lemuria to the fullest once again.

But one thing he hadn't enjoyed was all the looks Jenna got, especially from other Lemurian men; he had to threaten to Supercool them often. Jenna hadn't seemed to notice, at least until he cast Frost one of the men and froze him. Then she'd noticed, but not asked why.

And then there, she had begun threatening all the men in Lemuria to give Piers and her extra candy or she'd burn them. Thank goodness they had understood that she meant it seriously. Piers had suspected that the glare she'd given them had meant something, though.

And somehow, Ivan had found a machine that allowed them to watch something, and he'd called it a TV. They'd ended up watching Pirates of the Carribean, and Jenna had gotten afraid at one point enough to try to use him as a pillow.

After that, Felix and Garet had proceeded to beat up him, still Alex-clothes-clad, though, but he'd enjoyed letting Jenna cuddle up next to him--even though his left arm had gone numb after Jenna had squeezed it a little too hard.

All in all, it had been his first, and nicest, Halloween.


End file.
